The Winter's Snowflake
by ElsaAriel
Summary: One night while Elsa sits at her window, she spots a boy. When Elsa opens the window she is surprised to learn that it is Jack Frost, the boy that used to help her control her powers. Jack tells Elsa that the Man on the Moon has chosen new guardians, and that Elsa is one of them. Pitch threatens the world once again. Can these new guardians save it? This is a Jelsa fanfict
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So I was doing a Rise Of the Guardians/Frozen crossover with Elsa's daughter and Jack. Someone asked if that was going to be a Jelsa story, and it wasn't so here is my Jelsa story. Hope you enjoy. Oh and do you guys want HiccupXAnna or KristoffXAnna?**

I looked out my window. It was winter, I loved winter. I can't go outside though, I am a monster. At least, that's what I've heard. That's what people call me. I don't blame them, because I am. I stared at the snow, when all of a sudden I saw something. It was a boy. How could he get here, I was hidden, behind the castle. There's no way to get here besides through the castle. The boy looked over at me. He came to my window. Then he tapped it. Where his finger's were formed little snowflakes. He has powers? I opened up the window curious.

"Come with me." He said.

I am shocked. Why would I just go off with him because he told me to. So, I stayed in my spot and didn't move. I hoped he understood that without a good explanation, I wasn't going anywhere. The boy though, said four words that caught my attention.

"Oh, come on snowflake."

I looked back. "Jack?"

_**Memory of Elsa's past. She's a child.**_

_She had woken to a knock on her window. She ran to it, being young and naive she went and opened the window without checking who it was. A boy flew into her room. He had white hair, a blue jacket that was frozen in places, brown pants, and a large staff that curved like a candy cane, but more circular. This staff also had ice on it. _

_"I'm Jack." _

_"Hi Jack, I'm Elsa." Jack looked around her room, seeing that it was frozen. Frozen in ice. _

_"Elsa, do you have ice powers?" Elsa smiled._

_2 years later, now Elsa's 10.__** (P.s. Jack's the same age. He's 16.)**_

_"Come on Snowflake, I know you can do it." Jack said._

_Elsa tried, she concentrated. Making a perfect snowflake. Only one perfect snowflake, she didn't lose control. Elsa smiled and it started to snow lightly in the room. Jack smiled at her. _

_"You did it Snowflake." _

_**End of memory.**_

"Jack!" I said jumping up. I hadn't noticed before, but he hasn't changed at all since I was seven. I meet Jack nine years ago. I think the last time I saw him I when I was maybe twelve? He used to come every night to help me with my powers.

"Shh! Snowflake, I know, I haven't seen you in a long time. I need you to come with me. I'll explain things on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hey everyone. I got 5 reviews on my first chapter, yay! So I saw that there was some confusion on whether it was Elsa's daughter or Elsa. This story is in ELSA'S p.o.v. and maybe jack's a little. SO YES, THIS IS ABOUT ELSA I am writing another story called Frozenly, and that story is with Elsa daughter. Again, this story is in Elsa's p.o.v.**

I took Jack's hand. He put his arms under my knees and lifted me out. We hadn't flown off yet. Jack used to fly me to this big hill on the North Mountain, that was my favorite place in the world. We stood next to each other in the snow. I looked at Jack. I sometimes used to call him Winter, because I thought he was Winter itself. He'd call me Snowflake. I wanted Jack to tell me why he was here. He hadn't come to see me for three years. I was fifteen on the verge of sixteen. Almost four years, why was he here now?

"Jack?" He turned around to face me.

"Yeah Snowflake?" His blue eyes were beautiful.

"Why after all these years, have you come now?" I asked, because, though I could wait, I wished to know now.

"Do you remember Manny?" Jack asked, and I nodded, the Man on the Moon. He had chosen Jack as a guardian.

"Well, like he chose me as a guardian, he wants some new guardians as young as me." Jack started to explain, "Snowflake, he wants you as one of them."

_What?! _He wanted me as a guardian? I don't think I could do that. I am a monster, I scare children, not protect them. I looked at Jack in surprise.

"Jack, I don't think I-I'd make a good guardian." I stumbled.

"Oh, come on Snowflake, you'd make a great guardian. Pitch Black is threatening the world again, Elsa, you can help save it." Jack tried to convince me. I don't thing I could though. I would make a terrible guardian. I froze my little sister when I was little. I almost killed her, and that will never leave me.

"Snowflake please, just try. I'll take you back after." Jack held out his hand. I slowly stuck my hand out...and off we flew.


End file.
